


Special Night

by ValentineRunaway



Series: Pussy Connor [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A sequel to Special Upgrade, Connor almost crashes, Connor has a pussy, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans!Connor, Vaginal Fingering, Wire Play, Wire Play on his neck because i love that shit, don't know if this counts but its still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: After Hank and Connor got it going on in the car, Connor has become a deviant and wants more. Hank spend a long night playing with him.





	Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Special Upgrade", written as fast as Sonic.

"I'm a deviant."

 

They ride home, together.

And Hank has never felt so alive before.

 

Connor had dressed back into his CyperLife suit and moved to the front seat and acted like nothing had happened. But a lot had happened. Connor had a fucking pussy build between his legs. And not only that, Hank had eaten him out, fingered him and made him cum, if that was even possible for androids. But the mess in Hank's fingers had been hard to clean off, so he suspected he had done something right. Oh, and on top of the cake, all while during it, Connor had suddenly turned deviant.

Connor still seemed normal when they drove back home. Straight posture, hands rubbing together, not much emotion on his face. And complete silence that made Hank go nuts. For a moment, Hank just suspected that things would return to normal and nothing more would happen between them, but then Connor had opened his mouth.

"Are we going home?"

 

_We. Home. Our home. Already?_

Hank Anderson had just looked at Connor for a moment, before quietly muttering 'yeah'. They didn't say anything else. Hank drove to the driveway, parked his car and headed inside, Connor following him silently. They stepped inside, Hank closed the door and took of his jacket and shoes.

_What now?_

Hank awkwardly turned to look at Connor who quietly stared back. No words, no movement, no nothing. Just cold, intense staring.

And then, completely out of nowhere, Connor was wrapping his hands around Hank, smacking their mouths together like he was in heat, moaning from the contact. Hank didn't even protest against it. His hands moved to Connor's back, hands piercing into his suit's jacket, soon pressing the android against the nearest wall.

Everything related to common sense disappeared when their mouths were locked together. He didn't want to ask questions on how Connor became a deviant, he didn't want to think about how their relationship would be like after this. He didn't care to ask if Connor was sure about doing this, because he was the first one to make a move on Hank in the first place. And Hank was sure Connor was adult enough to make his own choices. And Hank didn't want to think that he was 'too old' for this, for Connor. 

He just wanted him.

It was like emotions were exploding out of his chest, everything coming up to the surface so suddenly that Hank's legs were shaking. 

 

They moved fast, both hungry for more, hands all over his each other. Their mouths never leaving but always staying connected, hips swinging against each other. Hank started tugging at Connor's tie, slipping it off around his neck and dropping it onto the floor. "Bedroom", Hank moaned against the kiss and started guiding Connor towards to his room at the end of the hallway. He continued kissing him, blindly walking along the corridor. Connor walked backwards almost too easily, as he removed his jacket and threw it on top of the couch they passed. Never leaving the kiss, Connor's hands started unbuttoning his shirt and soon he opened it, revealing his bare torso covered in few moles. Hank couldn't hold back anymore. So close to the bedroom, Hank pressed the android against the wall again and started moving his hands all over Connor's chest. The android let out a breathy moan.

"Are your pleasure sensors on?" Hank asked and moved over to Connor's neck, kissing it. Hank remembered Connor talking about 'turning his pleasure sensors on' in the car, whatever that even meant.

"They are at maximum", Connor answered slowly and moved his hand over his mouth, teeth biting at his knuckles. Hank had no idea if Connor was doing that because his system said it was a sexy thing to do, or if it was part of his own deviant instincts. Hank wanted to believe the latter one.

"Oh?" he said, trailing his mouth over his neck and moving right below his ear. "So, how does this feel?" Hank asked and trailed his hand from Connor's waist up to his nipple, and moved his thumb over it. 

"Ticklish", Connor said, leaning his head more to the side so Hank could bury his head to the curve of his neck. Hank smiled and nibbled at Connor's earlobe. A low whine came out of the android and he moved his hips against Hank.

"Please", he begged. Hank was sure that this android was build just to fuck with his feelings. 

Hank moved his hands to Connor's pants, opened the buckle of his belt and pulled the fly down. He let his pants and underwear fall down onto the floor and Connor kicked them away, sliding the clothes towards the kitchen. Hank started kissing Connor's neck, pressing his body against the android as his hand immediately traveled between Connor's legs. The android let out a breathy moan and opened his thighs, hands wrapping around Hank's neck. 

Hank entered one finger, Connor's pussy already so incredibly wet from the light blue colored juice. Hank did not want to know what it was or what it was made out of, and at the end he didn't really care what was coming out of the android. He moved his finger in and out, head moving to the other side of Connor's neck to kiss there too. Hank almost hated it that he couldn't leave hickeys or bruises on Connor's synthetic skin. At least it felt real. Almost too real.

He entered a second one easily and started fingering Connor faster. The android moaned, his voice almost too high pitched and he hugged Hank close. "Hank", he moaned against his ear, and Hank's hand started moving faster, almost slapping against Connor's core. Hank just loved that, the sound it made just music to his ears. He moved his head and crashed their lips together again, tongues swirling around each other, moans entering each others throats. Hank's other hand moved up and down on Connor's chest, admiring how small the android was compared to him.

Anderson moved his hand up to Connor's neck, then curling behind it and he pulled Connor deeper into the kiss, when suddenly he could feel something press against his palm. Whatever it was didn't stop him - Hank fingered Connor faster, who trembled and moaned against the kiss. Hank moved his fingers behind Connor's neck, checking what he has discovered. It appears that a hole, or some kind of an outlet, had appeared on the back of his neck. Hank hesitated for a moment, but decided to move one finger inside. It wasn't that deep, and he could feel something at the tip of his finger. Ropes. No, wires. Hank touched them a little harder and Connor's whole body twitched against him. 

He broke away from the kiss. "Hank, Hank yes", the android moaned out, half-lidded eyes looking at Hank with such need. "Jesus fuck", Hank muttered. He moved his finger deeper into that outlet, feeling wires moving into different directions, all of them somehow warm, so warm that Hank kept switching his fingers every now and then so he wouldn't burn himself. His finger moved side to side, up and down, and whenever his finger slipped between the wires, Connor moaned, trembled, almost losing his balance. 

Connor moved his hands to Hank's cheeks and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Hank loved how human he was, if you just ignored the fact that he was literally fingering a hole at the back of Connor's neck. 

Hank continued fingering Connor as fast as possible, while his other hand moved over the wires, pressed against them, circled around them. And it didn't take long when Connor broke away from the kiss, repeated Hank's name over and over again and came, his head thrown back against the wall. Connor squirted all over Hank's fingers, his wet juices covering his hand completely, and the android shakes wildly. Hank quickly moves his hand away from his neck to his back, keeping Connor on his feet.

"More", the android breathed out after only a few seconds of calming down.

"My hands are mighty tired, Connor", Hank said. "Humans don't work as well as robots."

Connor looks disappointed, but only for a second. "Use your mouth, then."

 

 

And thus, they were in the bedroom, kissing roughly, bodies pressed against each other, full of lust. Hank got rid of the last thing the android was wearing - his white button shirt that had been hanging on his shoulders. He tossed it onto the floor, happily humming against the kiss. Hank didn't want to take off Connor's socks, as he had realized the android was wearing a pair of garters with them. So old fashioned. Clearly meant to be there just to fuck up with Hank.

Hank found himself laying in the middle of his bed, a good comfy pillow under his head. Connor moved to sit on top of his stomach, leaning down to give him one more heated kiss before he inched closer. He moved one leg to the other side of Hank's face, then the other one to the other side. Straddled on top of him, Connor lowered his hips down until he could feel Hank's mouth press against his lips between his legs. Hank's hands moved over to his waist, lowering him down even more until his whole face was buried against that sweet cunt.

"That tickles", Connor giggles out and takes a comfortable position. Even a machine was making sure they were comfortable. Or maybe Connor wanted to make sure Hank felt comfortable.

"What tickles?" Hank asked, his voice almost muffled as it was covered by Connor's opening.

"Your beard", Connor said and looked down at Hank, smiling. _So androids can even tickle now?_

"Deal with it."

 

Hank pulled the android a little more down and wrapped his lips around his, pulling and tugging at them. Already, Connor let out a relieved moan and his right hand moved to grab gently at Hank's silver hair, and the other one grabbed the bed's headboard tightly. Hank decides to close his eyes and focus completely on eating Connor out, smacking his lips against his and trailing his tongue up and down.

Well, he almost was completely focused on pleasing the android.

After a few minutes of licking Connor slowly, teasing him, Hank moved his right hand over to his pants and slowly opened his belt. It was difficult with just one hand, but somehow he managed it and soon, he was pulling his hard cock out and without much patience, he started stroking it, moving his hand up and down as slowly as he could. Having been rock hard for far too long, the stroking was almost painful but at the same time it was a sweet release Hank had been waiting for. He moaned against Connor's pussy and the android's legs shook violently, his fingers curling tighter around Hank's silver locks. 

 

It was like deviancy affected every android in a different way. Most of them wanted freedom, some of them wanted revenge. But Connor? Connor fell in complete fucking heat.

 

Hank moves his tongue up and down, tasting his juices, hand stroking his own cock like he was teasing himself too. Every now and then he dares to enter his tongue inside Connor's entrance and the android seems to really like that, eyes fluttering and toes curling. Hank opens his eyes and sees Connor leaning against the wall the best he could, forehead against it, other hand grabbing Hank's hair while the other one was behind his neck, most likely touching his own wires, trying to mimic how Hank had touched him. Connor looked quite magnificent from this angle - his face was pointed down, so Hank could see his expression. Eyes closed tight, mouth hanging open, cheeks flushed ... blue? 

He was about to go crazy because of this android.

Hank flickered his tongue over the part that was build to resemble a clitoris, and Connor loudly moaned his name as a reaction. The android almost fell down, but the hand behind his neck moved to lean against the wall and he caught his balance back. Connor tugged at Hank's hair roughly, pulling his face against Connor's cunt roughly. And then, Connor started grinding against him. His hips rolling against his mouth, Hank did his best to continue licking him, while his hand started stroking faster. 

Then, something happened. Hank opened his eyes when Connor's hand left his hair and he was surprised of the view. Connor's hand behind his neck again, touching those wires, while the other hand was moved behind him and pressed against Hank's stomach. Something under Connor's skin was ... glowing like solar fire, a thin line of blue veins running under his synthetic skin, some parts glowing brighter than others. It was a little light show going on, and whenever Connor let out a deep moan, the lights were glowing a bit brighter.

Hank started stroking himself faster.

"Ah, Lieutenant", Connor moaned out, and Hank was sure his cock just twitched against his hand. He had no idea if Connor got some porn dialogue thing uploaded into his memory when he got this new update between his legs, or if he was actually moaning his heart out, but either way, Hank loved it. He loved how horny this android was, how becoming a deviant made him like this. 

Hank loved a lot of things about Connor. 

Connor was riding his face like he had done it millions of times before, rubbing his cunt against his mouth, moaning like a whore. Hank stroked himself harder, a knot growing so tight in the bottom of his stomach, his free hand grabbing Connor's ass. Hank quickly gasped for air, before burying his face back against his synthetic pussy, moving his tongue all over it, mouth smacking against it and tongue pressing against his clit. 

Without Hank even realizing, he was right at the edge and he stroked himself faster, hand grabbing so hard at Connor's ass that he swore it would leave some kind of a mark. And then, he was cumming, all over his round stomach, ruining one of his favorite shirts. Hank closed his eyes shut, grunting and moaning against Connor's opening, hips rolling up against his hand to make the euphoria last just a little longer.

"Lieutenant, I -", the android muttered, and twisted his fingers deep in his wire system, and then Connor was cumming, experiencing his own version of the pleasurable climax. Fireworks going off in his body, everything shaking, blue blood-like lubricant covering his cunt. Connor moaned, his voice suddenly going high pitched, breaking and glitching like he was having a malfunction. "H-Hank!" he moaned in that voice far too high from his usual tone. Lights flickering strongly in his synthetic veins, he continued grinding his cunt against Hank's face until suddenly, the android froze completely. 

Hank suddenly realized that Connor had shut down, and he carefully, and painfully slowly, rolled the android away from him so he could sit up. Hank laid Connor to his side and he called out for him, but Connor was completely out of it. A few seconds passed, Hank yelling his name out and suddenly, Connor's eyes were rapidly blinking and his body started moving, relaxing against the mattress.

"Connor, what the hell was that?" Anderson asked, turning the android to lay on his back.

"I shut down for a moment, but now I have my system repeat on", the android said with a simple smile. Hank let out a relieved sigh, then chuckled.

"I was that good?" 

Connor smiled. "I believe so, Lieutenant."

 

Hank was never going to react normally when someone called him 'Lieutenant' anymore.

 

\--

 

Hank and Connor returned to work, continuing their investigation, pretending like nothing special had happened between them. During the day, Gavin Reed walked past their table with a wide smirk that made his cheeks glow red. He is laughing, a little too loudly as he stops by their table. "So ...", he says teasingly and leans against Hank's table, arms pressed against the table's messy surface. Hank doesn't even lift his head up.

"Did you enjoy your gift?" he asks. Hank doesn't answer, but continues doing his work. Gavin is not too pleased for not getting the attention he wanted, so he lets out a deep, tired sigh that everyone in the room hears. "Remember? The little nice surprise I ordered for your tin can over here?"

Gavin tilts his head towards Connor, who gives no reaction. Hank, also, gives zero satisfaction to his mortal enemy.

"Well? You at least tried it, right?" Gavin asks. Still no answer. The man is shaking his head, disappointed from the lack of reactions. He gets up, curses something under his breath and starts leaving.

"He tried it", Connor says bluntly as Gavin walked past him. He stops and turns around to look at the android, squinting his eyes.

"What?"

"I said, he tried it", Connor continues. He slowly turns around in his chair and looks at Gavin dead in the eye. "And yes, he did like it", he continues, smiles like the devil and goes back to work.

Gavin is not believing his ears. He looks at Hank, who is smiling a little too widely, trying so hard to not laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My actual notes for this chapter
> 
> Gavin : LOL DID YOU LIKE YOUR GIFT HANK  
> Gavin : REMEMBER THE PUSSY I ORDERED FOR HIM  
> Gavin : DID YOU LIKE IT HANK  
> Hank :  
> Connor : YES HE DID  
> Gaving : WHAT  
> Hank : yeh


End file.
